Rise and Fall with the Tide
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Have you ever been put into a situation you just can't get out of? Or escape life only to return at a weird time and not know what is going on? What if one day you awoke to everything being different? Seph/Clo multiple other pairings, time-fic
1. Time skip

Rise and Fall with the Tide

**A/N: I know. Another story, but this is inspiration hitting me in the gut. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

_"What would you do if you woke up one day and found out you just lost 4 years of your life?"_

I close my eyes to the light. Vincent/Chaos sending Omega back into it's dark little hole in the Planet and the deafening cheers of the WRO and my friends grows only louder as Vincent decends.

This is it, I think to myself as I stay back so not to get trampled on by the people eager to say a word or two to the man that saved their lives, this feels like the last battle. I'm done. Sephiroth is gone, hopefully, and Deep Ground is no longer an issue plus Hojo is now gone for good as well. Today seems to be a really good day.

Finally, the crowd parts and I walk to my ex-Turk friend. I shake his hand and offer him a small weak smile, knowing that he doesn't need me to apologise or to even praise him with my voice. He can see it in my eyes. He nods and I step away to give him more room.

"Way to go, Vinnie!" Yuffie exclaimes, running up and bouncing about in front of the gunslinger. He watches her mundanely but I can see the truthful tenderness in his blood red eyes.

With a little wave, I head off, ready to get home. Unable to not feel a little bad for myself. Yuffie and Vincent, Tifa and Rude, Cid and Shera, Reno and Elena, Tseng and Rufus. That only leaves Nanaki, Barret and I. How sad. Well, Cait Sith too but that's just not fair.

Barret isn't interested in anyone- he's still loyal to his late love.

Nanaki isn't interested in finding someone/something to love- as he claims to still be a puppy to his people and it would be a little weird.

Me... my sob story, unfortunately, reached into even my love life... or what is left of it.

Tifa invites everyone to come back to the Seventh Heaven for drinks. I go and talk with my friends, not wanting to drink and then go drive to be alone.

"How do you feel?" I ask Vincent once we finally get a moment of peace. He plays with the glass of water in front of him thoughtfully. For the first time in a long time, possibly ever, Vincent is in a state of _almost _peace. His red eyes turn to me, cool and calm.

"I am... shaken. But... lighter." he says.

"Lighter?" I echo. "Probably from dilly-dallying."

"Pardon?"

I smile lightly. "Nevermind."

His intense red eyes stay on me for a moment before looking to his water again. "Very well, then."

Suddenly, someone's arm slings around my shoulders. I look to see the piolet of the Shera. He gives me a big, drunken smile and holds a glass of something beige color to my lips. "Try this." he slurrs.

"Nah, Cid, I don't want to-"

"Try it, Spiky." he insists.

I sigh and take a sip, a sweet lingering achohalic taste settling on my tongue. It's pretty good. "What is this?" I ask and take the cup for another sip.

Cid laughs lightly. "I have no idea, Tifa mixed it up."

That makes a laugh bubble out of me. Can't say I'm surprised that Cid fed me something he had no idea what it is. Cid is the type of friend that would let me try something first just to see how it is before he himself tries it- which he does after my third sip.

"Damn that shit is good!" he laughs and leaves with that mysterious elixir. Oh well.

I pat Vincent's shoulder and stand up. "Nice going today, Vincent. I'm gonna hit the road for some air. Have a good night." The ex-Turk nods and I head out.

I hop on the Fenrir and revve the engine, then head out down the street and out of Edge, toward the slums. On the way my mind wanders to my friends and my past. To everyday that made me happy... and sad... and all those days that gave me hope to move on and do the impossible. To my friends who were there one momment and gone the next or have been there since the very beginning.

My friends... and those days are the only things that are keeping me togather through all of this...

* * *

><p><em>Someone touches my shoulders, down my back and then around my waist, then up my chest from behind. The hands are large put soft with light callouses on the pads of his fingers and edges of the palms.<em>

_I can feel feathery light kisses on my neck and shoulders, hair tickling my skin. My back pressed against a strong chest. I turn my head, but the face is a shadow of darkness, but soft lips touch mine and suddenly dominate my mouth but not forcefully. Thos large hands run down my sides, nails teasing the skin, before they grip at my waist and pull me closer to his heat._

_He turns me with his hands still on my waist, my eyes still glued shut. I feel his impressive length pressed up agianst me. My hands touch a delicate collarbone and then bury themselves into long, thick silky hair._

_The lips on mine part anda slick tongue sinks into my mouth and runs around my mouth lazily, as if it was in no hurry, and pokes at my tongue; encourging me to play along with him. My body moves on it's own and grinds against him as our tongues wirl around one another._

_I didn't realise I was moaning loudly until he says, "Shh, love. You'll wake the dead..." he didn't sound mad or upset. He purred it out low and husky. That voice, regardless, was oddly familiar._

_"Sorry... sorry..." I breath, not even having control of my own voice._

_He pulls away and kisses my neck, licking and nipping gently. Tremmers rack my body as I moan into his shoulder, still grinding against him. He growls lowly and nips at my collarbone. I tug at his hair, my eyes still firmly shut. Somehow, this doesn't seem weird to me. These hands touching me, this mouth kissing me, those teeth biting me, this voice soothing me. None of this seems out of the ordinary to my outside mind but somewhere deep inside, I know I need to open my eyes and look at the man in front of me._

_I moan loudly and buck my hips at him. He wraps his hand around my member and pumps it slowly. I arch into his tough and moan even louder. He wraps a long strong arm around me and lifts me enough to slide into my-_

* * *

><p>I jerk out of my dream. My heart pounding and all the blood flowed down south and painfully so. I sit up slowly and rub my pelvis tenderly then stop. A few realizations coming to me.<p>

One: I was in a room.

Two: I was on a bed.

Three: This was not _my _room.

Four: _Or _my bed.

Five: I was naked.

Six: Someone was in here with me.

I freeze. Someone was breathing right behind me. Oh crap. Think, Cloud, think! What happened last night? I was at Vincent's party... then I left and headed for Aerith's church to rest... Did I stop by a bar? Get drunk after the little bit of elixir that Cid fed me last night, then head to get laid at some random man's house? I can't find the memories that would insinuate that.

Everything is blank after I was almost to Aerith's church. It's like I fell asleep at the wheel... wait, then wouldn't I be in the hospital not in some strangers room? Unless... I crashed, got knocked out and this dude brought me here to rape me. But... I don't mean to toot my own horn but people know who I am. No one would do something like this to me.

I guess, rationallizing isn't going to help me figure out what happened. I need to ask the person next to me what the hell happened.

As I was about to turn around, the alarm next to me goes off. I tense up as the person behind me stirs and immediately reaches over me and turns it off. A low sigh as he pauses, I feel eyes burrowing into my back.

"Cloud?" he says. The voice causes my heart to start pounding loudly. That voice... it's...

"Sephiroth." I breath, eyes wide and quickly searching for my sword. It's in the far corner sitting comfortably right next to the pure, deafening powerful sword, Masamune. What the hell is going on? Why is Sephiroth in my bed-or me in his? Oh my god!

"Is something wrong? You're so tense." Sephiroth breaths in my ear as he leans around me slightly to look at me, with big, blue, pupil slighted eyes. I can't stop the sudden adrenaline rushing through me. Those intense eyes study me, confused, but sane.

I open my mouth when the door suddenly fly's open. "Hey love birds!" Tifa sings. "Get up already, or we'll have breakfast without you." She smiles and closes the door.

Sephiroth sighs and pulls away mumbling something about a rowdy, rude woman who doesn't know how to knock. I'm in the Seventh Heaven still? What the _hell? _

Sephiroth stands up, not even a bit modest. "I'll take my shower then, you can go and see the bossy woman." he grumbles and walks to the side of the room where a bathroom door is open. He turns the light on and glances over at me. White hair long and untaggled even after just getting out of bed and after what I can only imagine while we were in here together. "Unless, of course... you want to join me?" he offers lightly, eyes dark and predatorily.

All the blood, and the adrenaline, rush straight downward as I stare to the offering man before me. My mind says to run away but my body wants to run right at him. And for whatever reason my heart isn't telling me to run for my sword that looks so peaceful next to Sephiroth's.

"As much as I'd love to," I choke out, "I need to speak with Tifa real quick."

Looking slightly flustered he turns away and shuts the door behind him. As soon as the shower turns on, I dash for my pants and underwear and throw them on and run out the door and down the stairs.

"Tifa!" I drop onto the bottom floor and turn to the bar area. She turn to me and offers a smile.

"Yeah?"

I grab her by the shoulders and look her in the eye, unable to hid my surprise and fear. "What the hell is going on? What is Sephiroth doing?"

"You!" Cid laughs from his seat at the bar.

Tifa laughs but stops when she sees the look on my face. "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"What is going on? Why is Sephiroth here?" I ask feverously, my previous arousal forgotten.

Tifa frowns. "What do you mean? He's been living here for a while, Cloud, what's wrong?"

I step back and glance over at all my friends, even the Turks and Rufus are there. Now that is far beyound me, I must be dreaming. "I-I don't know. What is going on? Why is Sephiroth here? And the Turks? And Rufus? Are we all buddies now? Why wasn't I told about this?" I panic and throw my hands into the air. "What the hell is going on?"

"Cloud!" Tifa grabs my hands and turns me to her, eyes worried. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Tifa! What _am _I talking about? What about the remnants of Deep Ground? Were they taken care of?" I ask, looking to my friends. They all share looks, like I'm crazy.

"Cloud," Vincent stands up, red eyes hard. "Deep Ground hasn't been a problem for a long time. Is that the last thing you remember?"

I stare at him. "Last thing I remember? Last night I was driving to Aerith's Church after the fall of Deep Ground. We were celebrating your victory and the next day I wake up to the Turks and Rufus here and Sephiroth in my bed, what the hell?"

"Please tell me this is all a joke," Barret grumbles. "You are joking, right Spiky."

I give him a glare and he frowns. I turn to look back at Vincent.

His eyes glow lightly. "Cloud, it's been almost 4 years since the fall of Deep Ground."

**A/N: How is it? Should I continue or leave it as it is? This is a new idea that I figured I should try out since it's fresh on my mind.**


	2. Mako

Rise and Fall with the Tide

**A/N: I didn't think that this story was going to get such good reviews! Thanks, guys! I'm sorry about the spelling; my spell check sucks I guess. I try to make this one better. **

"What?" I finally ask after a solid minute of not being able to form any words in my mouth. "Four years...? Wha...? How...?" So many questions and not enough words to ask all of them. It's like all the questions are fighting to be asked first and now none of them are being voiced.

I turn away and force my hand through my hair, trying to get everything clear in my head. Finally, I turn back around and ask, as calmly as I possibly can, "When did Sephiroth come back? How? What did we do about it?"

"About three and a half years ago," a voice says behind me. I jump and turn again to see Sephiroth, long silver hair, gray with water, his large blue eyes smoldering, "Aerith and Zack came to me in the lifestream and told me the truth of my birth, about my mother and how much she actually loved me. Aerith used her power as an ancient and manipulated the Jenova cells in my body enough to bring me back to life in the city of the Ancients. And what you did about it?" he gives a sour smile. "You made Aerith and Zack prove that I was sane."

I blink slowly, "Sephiroth, I... I want to believe... something. But I just don't know. Is he telling the truth?" I ask Tifa, feeling bad for asking such a thing in Sephiroth's presents but the mere feeling of already believing him goes completely against what I've been fighting for... or have been, I guess.

Tifa nods with a tiny shrug, "In a basic sense, but he didn't tell you how we all made up. You were the first to believe that he was sane. You convinced us." she says with a little hopeful smile.

"Does that jog anything?" Reno asks.

I think for a moment and try to see if any of this rings a bell but nothing happens. This can't be a big joke, can it? I mean, it's poorly done and kinda cruel but...

Finally, I shake my head. "No, nothing. But... I don't understand. Why can't I remember?" Not sure why I can't look at Sephiroth, my eyes go to the most reliable person I know. Vincent. His red eyes lower in thought.

"Could it be some sort of short term memory loss?" Elena asks.

Yuffie points at her and nods but says to me, "You did get a hit on the noggen pretty bad a couple of days ago and have been kinda out of it. Could it have just now affected you?"

I frown. "Uh, I don't know if it works that way. I doubt it, though."

Yuffie pouts cutely, but now that I'm looking at her, she is a bit taller and her hair is almost to her shoulders. "I was just trying to help." she makes a face. "Could it have smething to do with that materia that the WRO uncovered a week ago?"

"Materia?" I mumble.

"Yes," Tseng says, "the WRO discovered a cave connected to an old military base filled with a lot of materia and a passage that leads to the Shinra mansion. There was a golden colored materia in there that was next to impossible to get at. You and Sephiroth went down there and got it. Ever since it was brought up it's been letting out strange waves of energy."

I purse my lips. "Okay... but why would that affect me?"

Tseng considers for a moment. "I'm not sure. But we can have someone take a look at you." he offers.

"Hojo?" the first person to come to my mind. "No. I would rather stay as I am."

"No," Sephiroth says surely, turning away and heading up the stairs, "Not Hojo."

* * *

><p>I play around with my food as everyone stares at me like I'm a ticking time bomb and am gonna blow at any given moment. Every time I glance up at them, they all look away and mumble to each other like they have been the entire time. Everyone's food has long since been eaten or put away.<p>

"Guys, quit looking at me like that." I sigh. "I'm fine."

"I apologise, Cloud," Rufus finally says, his voice low and slightly... hurt? Did I insult him? This is the first time he's spoken to me since I... 'woke up.' Is there something going on between Rufus and I? Oh great, what the hell did I do this time?

"Rufus... it's fine. But, are you okay?" I ask, looking into those tired blue eyes.

He offers a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Cloud. This is suppose to be about you and here I am..." he sighs. "Nevermind. I am, once again, sorry."

I offer the old Shinra tyrant a tender smile. Somehow, for reasons I understandably don't remember, I feel a lot closer to Rufus. Like maybe, perhaps by some twisted act of fate, the two of us are closer and better friends. "Rufus, you know... if you got something you want to say... or whatever, I'll listen." Wow, smooth, Cloud. It seems over the years your people skills have much improved.

Rufus chuckles lightly. "Hm. Even though you don't remember the events that lead to this day between the two of us, you are still willing to help me out and keep me on the better road." I must have looked confused because he adds, "We buried the hatchet, Cloud. We put our harsh words and feelings to rest a few years back. I'm even daring enough to say we became friends. It wasn't easy, mind you." He smiles foundly, "You hold on awful grudge."

I laugh, feeling that this is so familiar but... still kind of empty in my mind. I can tell, for all it's worth, that Rufus is telling the truth, and somehow, that seems to make me feel just a bit better about this whole situation. "That does sound like me."

The sound of the door opens behind me and I hear Sephiroth's heavy boots slap against the wooden floor. Lighter, more petite steps follow. Everyone looks to see who enters. Tifa offers a friendly smile. "Welcome back, Sephiroth."

I stand up and turn to see Sephiroth taking a woman's coat. She is amazingly beautiful with long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. An aura of gentleness and love eminates from this woman. She turns to me and smiles.

"Hello, Cloud. I guess, I should introduce myself," she puts a delicate hand on her chest lightly, "I am Lucretia Cresent."

I frown, that name is familiar... where have I heared it before...?

"Your name is familiar..." I voice, looking into those gentle eyes. They remind me of my mother's.

She smiles. "Does it? I was Vincent's charge when he was a Turk, if that rings a bell. Oh, I'm also Sephiroth's mother." My eyes automatically drag to the tall white haired man. His eyes downcast as if he wasn't worthy to even make eye contact with me. When the hell did this happen? When did I suddenly become the more dominant being? For just this morning alone-ahem- Sephiroth seems to be the more...-eh dominate...one.

"Oh," was all I could say, blood rushing to my cheeks. I'm so occupied with my thoughts of Sephiroth that Lucretia's words suddenly hit me. "Eh? Sephiroth's mom? What? Pardon my french, ma'am, but where the hell did you come from?"

She laughs musically, her face looking so gentle and peaceful. How could someone like this have given birth to-

What the hell am _I _thinking? Clearly there is something going on between Sephiroth and I, and here I am being all mean and inconsiderate of his feelings. Taking into consideration that he can't read my mind- but still, I feel so bad for saying such a thing-er thinking it.

"I was asleep till about three years ago. Vincent even after his time as a Turk was watching over me. Ms. Aerith was able to give me life again with the magic she obtained from the Goddess. A wish of Zack's," she tells me.

"Aerith... and Zack... are they... alive?" I ask, trying not to have a lot of hope in my voice.

"A lot's changed in the last four years, spiky," Cid says. "Aerith has what we call 'The Blessing of The Ancients'. All the Ancient's be using their power from the lifestream to aid in whatever Aerith is doin'. She's a lot stronger now than she use' ta be."

Lucretia tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, and I too have been affected by the Anicent's power. Now, may I?" she gestures toward me, nonthreateningly. I consider it for a moment. She looks nice enough and everyone seems to trust her. _And _she is a major step up from Hojo. Besides, if she was dangerous, my friends never would have let me be near her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It seems like Lucretia has healing magic just like Aerith, probably not nearly as strong but it get's the job done, I suppose. She's very calm, something that Sephiroth definately got from her, and is very gentle. I watch her work as her fingers ghost over my scalp her facial expressions changing at random times. I can see Sephiroth in them, I just don't know where or for what occation. When I see her face change, the first thing to pop into my head is, "That looks just like Sephiroth's face." But I never know how.<p>

Tifa, Barret and Sephiroth are in the bar area with the kids while everyone else left. Vincent murmured something to Lucretia before he left and nodded to Sephiroth on his way to the door. Yuffie and Elena blabbed on about my possible head problems while Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Rufus discuss something about going to see Reeve and that weird golden materia.

I'm happy that my friends are so good to me... but I feel bad for making them have to go through all of this. I do appreciate it, though. I should probably make it up to them someday, somehow.

"Okay," Lucretia says as she stands up, grabing a towel and dabbing her forehead and neck. "I found trace elements of mako in your brain. It's not harming anything but it is doing something to the part of your brain where the memory is stored. It is most likely the reason for your memory loss. But it is doing no harm by being there. It isn't attacking your brain or your memories, but it does seem to be copying bits and pieces, for what reason?" she sighs, "I'm sorry to not know."

"But isn't mako, memories?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, mako is the memories of the dead come to life in the form of energy, the current, and that current is what gives life to other living things."

I nod, "Okay, but why is it in my head?"

"I'm sorry to not know," she repeats, then stretches. "I'm going to see that materia again at the WRO headquarters. I'll see if I can figure anything out. I'll come see you when I do. If that is okay with you."

"It's fine," I murmur. She smiles and heads into the kitchen, relaying what is wrong with me.

Tifa gives me a look of concern but nods and shows Lucretia to the door. But not before the brown haired mother whispers something into Sephiroth's ear and kisses his cheek. "I love you, darling. Don't worry, he'll remember. I'm doing all I can." she says and leaves.

I head for the stairs shaking my head when Barret asks if I want to talk.

"I hope so." I hear Sephiroth say beneath his breath. "I hope he remembers soon."

You know what, Sephiroth? I do too.

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was good. I just wanted to say that all your nice comments have gotten me to write this chapter. I know their is not a lot of Sephiroth and Cloud as of yet, but it will be coming up. Also, I'm sorry on how OOC it is. I'm always so bad at this. Once agian I would like to thank everyone for the comments and I hope you will comment again. I also hope the spelling was better. My spell check still sucks.**


	3. Proposal

Rise and Fall with the Tide

**A/N: Oh my gosh, everyone thank you all for the comments, they make me a happy author. I'm trying to keep this story going while I've hit the ground running, but I don't want to actually ruin the story. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter. It's my longest yet! :D**

There is a heavy knock at the door, enough to jerk me from my thoughts. I'm sitting on my bed with my feet hanging off the edge with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I straighten slightly and look at the door.

"Come in." I call.

A moment later, a little girl walks in. She's in a long white skirt that goes to her ankles and a white tanktop and sneakers, I catch a hint of pink socks and pink on the side of her shirt, a big pink flower. Her long waist length brown hair pulled into a long braid and held together by a pink hair ribbon. Her large, kind brown eyes watch me carefully. About 11 years old.

"Cloud?" The little girl says. "Do you recongnize me?"

I study her for a moment, my eyes going back to the ribbon. That's Aerith's. And that means that this girl before me is...

"Marlene?"

A smile graces her cute little face. "Oh Cloud! I'm so happy you remember."

"Marlene, Cloud is just able to tell who you are cause of your ribbon. Tifa said that he knows whose who, it's the events that lead up to now that's all fuzzy, right Cloud?" a boy says. He steps into the room. His wide dark blue eyes familiar and wiser with age. His wavy light brown hair only grew a few inches, must have been recently cut. His pants still baggy, but he has an old blue shirt of mine and my old Shinra vest. A boy of about 14. That boy is Denzel.

I look from the pre-teen girl to the teenage boy. They have changed so much in apperience and in the looks of the eye. They are older, have experienced more of the world and they understand in a sort of wise understanding of how important and possibly dangerous this situation is. Me not knowing the last four years of my life is very bad and worrisome.

Earlier I had only glanced at the children but now I see them clear as day. My, they have changed.

"Right, Denzel." I stand up and walk over to him, ruffling his hair lightly and tapping Marlene on the nose. Something I used to do, and from the happy smiles on both kids' faces, something I still do... apparently. That makes me happy. Happy because... maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought I had.

I can't get this morning out of my mind. I awoke with Sephiroth in my bed. No one has come straight out and said it, but I know that Sephiroth and I are together, weither it is just something of going to one another at night or if it is something a little more platonic; I don't know.

"Cloud," Marlene touches my arm, looking up at me with big puppy dog brown eyes, "can we tell you stories from over the years?"

Denzel nods, "Yeah, we have some time before dinner. Can we?"

I open my mouth, about to tell them that they should spend their time having fun but from some kind of tiny voice in the back of my mind gives me a little insight that this _is _fun to the kids. So, I close my mouth and nod, taking a seat onto the bed. Marlene sits to my left and Denzel sits to my right.

So they began to tell me about how I went to a school play for Denzel and was pronounced by the people of Edge as a True Hero of The Planet on Earth Day. They tell me about Cid and Shera having a kid-a boy named Fenris- in honor of my bike and I. I learn that Shinra has taken WRO and became one large company with Reeve as the co-President and me as the Vice President. Needless to say, Rufus, Reeve, and I will be sitting down and discussing this.

They tell me about how Yuffie was now Queen of Wutai-I'm gonna need to ask her what the hell she is doing here if she is- and the first thing she did was create a aliance with Shinra/WRO. They were about to launch into another story when Tifa calls us for dinner.

"Awwww," Danzel and Marlene both pout.

I stand up as the kids follow after me. There is so much the kids want to tell me, their stories are running over one another. I smile and listen polietly. Everyone goes to sit around the table and the only open seat is next to Sephiroth. I pause, I don't mean to, it just happens.

Tifa glances at me and stops, looks at Sephiroth and stands up. "I'll sit next to Sephiroth," she says and moves to the empty seat next to my ex-nemisis.

"No, Tifa," I say suddenly, all eyes go to my face. I swollow and try my voice, "It's fine." I walk over and sit next to my nem-... uhh... Sephiroth.

Regaurdless of what I said, I'm stiff and tense the entire time but everyone seems to be happy, despite that. Even though Sephiroth, Tifa, and Barret are the only ones that notice. I don't look at Sephiroth or even speak to him the entire time until the end when I drop my napkin between the two of us.

I lean down to grab it, the same time as Sephiroth does. For a split second we are both leaned over and looking into each other's eyes. His are so sad, so blue, so... lost. It seems from the course of this morning to right now, he's aged at least ten years.

My lips part and words leap up from my chest -an apology? Declairation of love? I'm not sure- but get stuck in my throat. He leans down an inch more and plucks the napkin up between his pointer and middle finger and hands it to me.

"Here," he says lowly, eyes burrowing into my own.

I take it tentively, "Thanks."

Our fingers touch for a moment before I sit up straight and look at my lap. An unfamiliar fire licked under my skin and my eyes water lightly, only to be blinked away. I hate it, I hate him. He is making me miss something that I can't remember. His touch... I miss it... and I hate it. I can't just forget everything that he's done. I may have before but I don't remember and I don't want to just outright forgive him. I just... I can't.

I stay quiet and listen to everyone eat and talk about daily events that I can't force myself to care about and listen to. Everytime I try to concentrate on remembering these last few years, I can't and my head starts to ache madly. I rub my temples.

"Spike?" Barret's voice breaks me away from my concentration. I look up to him.

"Hmm?"

"Are ya alrigh'? You look awfull' pale." he frowns.

I sigh and work out an kink in my shoulder. I stand up and glance down at my barely eaten food. I feel bad to once again waste more of Tifa's delicious food. I should probably finish what I hadn't eaten from breakfast since I skipped lunch, but my stomach knots up and the thought of food leaves me sick to my stomache.

"I'm not feeling so well. Headache. I'm gonna just take some asprin and go to bed. Sorry about the food. Put it in the fridge I'll eat it later, okay?"

Tifa nods with a worried frown on her face but she doesn't protest and I head upstairs to bed. Not even really caring that I forgot the asprin. I strip off my armor and collaps onto my bed and close my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I glance over at Sephiroth, his eyes caste out toward the bustling city of Edge. The people, walking fast enough to dissapear in a haze but slow enough to say any second needed words to friends they pass in the streets. Some even slow down to talk.<em>

_"You know what I hate about rush hour?" Sephiroth finally asks._

_I stand up, laying my newspaper down at the bar, and walk over to him to pause at his side. I look out to the blur of people from the window. With a tiny smile, I look up to my love, "The rush?"_

_He continues to stare. "Why are they in such a hurry?"_

_I look back down to the people. "They are just getting off work, Seph, they want to go home and see their families. It's probably been a long hard day for them." I shrug and lean my head against his shoulder and watch as the sun hides behind the clouds._

_"How can it be so hard for them? They did not go through hours of rigerous training with a bunch of SOLDIERs hyped up on excitement and some kind of steriod they find in the air. What most of them do all day is push papers around a wooden desk." Sephiroth sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose._

_I laugh, "I know, where do the Thirds and Seconds find all that energy? But to direct toward your last statment; it doesn't always have to be physical movement that tires the body, sometimes the mind is worked to the point of exhaustion. Come on, don't give me that look." I smile at him, "Someone has to do it."_

_"True." Sephiroth admits, but his voice holds a more I-will-not-yeild-on-this tone._

_I roll my eyes and move away from him and toward the bar to grab the newspaper I had previously abandoned. I sit down on the stool and continue reading._

_"What's new?" Sephiroth says directly behind me._

_My eyes glide over the pages, skimming the headlines. "Nothing new."_

_"Is that so?" Sephiroth lays light butterfly kisses on my neck. I roll my shoulders back and relax, a content smile on my face. "I think something has happened. You just don't know it."_

_"Do I?" I murmur._

_"Certainly no, SOLDIER First Class Cloud Strife." He purrs into my ear._

_I laugh and kiss his lips. "Certainly? Is that true, General?"_

_He spins me around so my back presses against the bar while I continue sitting. He plucks the paper from my hands and tosses it away from him. Slowly he traps me to my seat with his hands on the bar edge and his body blocking the only way out. _

_Our lips touch lightly as her murmurs, "Are you questioning a superior officer, Strife? You could get into serious trouble like that."_

_I laugh quietly and steal a kiss, "I apologise, sir. How may I make it up to you?"_

_"Training, of course. By the end you were be sweaty, limp and begging for mercy, I assure you, SOLDIER." he purrs and licks at my bottom lip._

_I pull him into a deep passionate kiss before shoving him away. "You'll have to catch me to kill me." I taunt then I took off to the door, swung it open and scurried off into the evening air._

* * *

><p>Over the next 3 days little memories like that one keep poping up at random times. Mostly it's when I'm asleep or someone says something that triggers a memory in my mind. I called up Professor Lucretia about it and she told me that it was perfectly normal and maybe all of my memories would come back to me without any outside attention, required. She did say, though, that she was doing some intensive research on the golden Materia and what she found out is simply jaw dropping and unbelieve able.<p>

When I asked what it was, however, she said that it was best to be said in person and that she was going to continue studying it and would be out to see me in a few days.

I walk down the stairs deep in thought about 2 days after my talk on the phone with Lucretia I over hear Sephiroth talking to someone down in the bar area. Tifa took the kids to go and see the Loveless play that finally started playing in Edge. They had been bothering her all day to go.

"...and now I don't know what to do." Sephiroth sighs. I freeze and listen. "Gen-no. I know. I've been trying to give him as much room as I can but... I don't think it's helping. Sometimes it seems like he's back to his old self, he says or does things that he used to do. Sometimes he and I even have conversations like we used to... but then other times it's like if I move too quickly or say something wrong... the tiny thread of normality or of what we used to be will be gone."

Sephiroth sounds so old, so tired, so _desperate. _He sounds like he is backing into a corner and doesn't know where to go from there.

I hear a loud beep and then, "Gen?"

"Yes, I can hear you." an unfamiliar voice says. The distinct hum of a phone speaker laced with the man's voice along with active concern. "Okay, are you sitting down now?"

A huff and then the sound of Sephiroth sitting at a table's wooden chair scooting against the floor. "Yes, Genesis, I'm sitting."

"Good, now listen. Angeal and I are heading out there in a few hours and should be there in the next day or so to see you. Then we'll take you out of that bar and get you a day to forget all this trouble. For at least a bit. Besides, you said he's getting better, right?" the man, Genesis, asks calmly.

Sephiroth makes a weird sound in the back of his throat. "Sometimes, but Genesis, is it really best to just up and leave? What if he becomes distracted on where I am? Who I'm with? If I'm under Jenova's influence again or not? Or how many people have I killed without him there to watch me?"

"Sephiroth," Genesis says sharply, "That's not fair and you know it. You have had a spotless record for almost 4 years now. Ever since you pledged to never again fall under such dark influences, you have been a much better person. You've written back all your wrongs, ten times over. We all have. Sephiroth, if Cloud could hear what you are saying, do you know how mad he would be at you for saying such a thing?"

The SOLDIER General is quite for a long time. I almost thought he walked away without me hearing until I hear, "He would be furious. He would demand that I take it back and then ignore me for days on end until I prove to him that I wont think like that again."

"Good," Genesis says calmly, "Now listen to that advice and act how you know Cloud would want. He will remember those lost years. You love him, right?"

"With all my heart." he whispers so lightly that I barely hear him. "Why can't I do something to help him? Why am I so useless when it comes to this?" he takes a long, slow breath, "Everytime I tell him I love him... he get's this little pink blush on his cheeks and always asks me if that was so hard? Admitting my feelings."

"It used to be, I remember," Genesis says gently, "But that kid, he's always so nice and wants to make everyone feel welcome not only in his home but in his heart. Corny, huh?"

Sephiroth laughs dryly, "Yeah, hey, Gen, I should go. Cloud will be up soon and I find that after waking up he is most like his old self. Tifa told me it's cause he's been having dreams that were actually memories. He doesn't tell her ones that involve us but he does relay actual events... that's good, right?"

The phone crackles. "It is, Seph. Now, I'm about to hop onto the copter. I'll see you soon. Angeal is going to leave Healen in a few hours too, I believe. See you soon."

"Yeah," Sephiroth says deflated, "See you."

I hear the phone line die and it snap shut. There was a long pause and Sephiroth's light breathing. I rake my mind for what I should do. I know I should do something but I don't know what. My body moves before I can even think to stop myself.

"Sephiroth," I say to my ex-nemesis. He turns to look at me, eyes clouded with some unknown emotion. He stands up and turns to me.

"Cloud, you're awake. How long have you been-"

"Take me on a date." I command him, looking him in the eye. "P-Prove to me that I can let this old feeling mistrust go. Can you do that... or would you rather wait..." I suddenly feel so stupid and the look Sephiroth is giving me isn't really helping."Um, sorry, I'll uh... be in my room, wishing to find a hole to crawl under." I turn and dart back up the stairs but someone grabs my hand half way up.

"Cloud." Sephiroth's voice is different, younger... passionate.

I look at him over my shoulder. "Sephiroth?"

"I accept this challenge. I will not dissapoint you."

**A/N: Oh my goodness. My hands hurt from so much typing! Let me know what ya'll think! This is my longest chapter ever so be greatful! Haha. Rate, review and have a great day! I hope my spelling errors aren't too terribly obvious!**


	4. Hold my hand

Rise and Fall with the Tide

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy.**

I'm stupid! That's_ it_! I am so insane-I mean stupid. So stupid to basically ask Sephiroth- _Sephiroth- _on a date. I am out of my damn mind! Someone needs to put in an asylum for the totally crazy, unable-to-take-care-of-themselves-lunie with a side of out-of-my-damn-mind!

Okay, I'll admit it. I've been dying to find some way of making Sephiroth feel better-despite how scared of him, and cautious, I feel- I still feel bad that I am the source of his sadness because... I've never been the source of someone's sadness before. I feel kinda bad about it and what makes it worse is that I feel like I'm going out with him only out of pity, which isn't true.

It's just that, when he's sad, everyone just kinda wilts or looks around helplessly. As much as I want to look around helplessly and confused with them, I know that I'm probably the only one that can make him feel better. And I've already talked myself into this so I can't talk myself out. I'll never be able to get over this... fear and caution of Sephiroth if I don't even try to put any effort into it.

The next day, I wake up, once again, alone in my bed. I sit up slowly and remember the time I woke up with Sephiroth next to me. I'm scare because I miss it.

_I turn to look at the long white haired man next to me. "What did you say?"_

_Long white eyelashes lower to high cheek bones. Almost like he was embarrest. Unable to stop myself, a smile passes over my lips as I repeat, "What did you say, Seph?" My voice coming out in a breath, light and airy._

_He runs his hands down my bare back. His touch featherly. He grips my hips and kisses my lips lightly, eyes still lowered. Finally, he pulls back and looks me in the eyes. "I... I love you, Cloud."_

_I smile a little more, heat rushing to my cheeks, and push him back till he is sitting back on his legs, looking down at me. I sit up slowly and stradle his hips. I look down his taut, smooth chest. I don't want this moment to be about lust, I want it to be about love. This moment is so important._

_I kiss his defined collar bone, then look into those beautiful, cat slitted, blue eyes. We stare at one another for a long time and finally, as if to barely cut through the silence, I whisper, "Now was that so hard to say?"_

_He wraps his arms around me and lowers me to my back, my legs around his waist. He holds me close and buries his face in my neck. "For you...? I would say it forever..."_

_More heat rushes to my cheeks. "And mean it?"_

_"With all my heart."_

_"Now that wasn't nearly as painful as you made it out to be."_

_Sephiroth pulls back to look at me, his eyes unreadable. "I... I-eh, well..."_

_I watch him studder over his thoughts, unable to answer my unasked question honestly, like I know he knows that I want the answer to be. I smile and kiss him into silence. "As long as you mean it, little more needs to be said, okay?"_

_He doesn't answer for a moment, merely looks down at me. "Okay."_

I slowly blink out of the memory. I'm sitting on the bed, feet flat on the floor, with my elbows resting on my knees with a dreamy look on my face. Finally, I shake away my thoughts and the memory of Sephiroth and I entangled on the bed.

I sigh and look up, "Ah!" I jump to my feet, a hand uncontiously reaching for my sword, only to send an unhealthy amount of panic threw my veins at the realization that I don't have it. I freeze like a prey under the watchful eye of it's preditor.

Sephiroth holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I called out to you but... well you were um lost in... oh..." he shakes his head, "I'll leave you alone." He turns to leave when I call out to him.

"What is it that was so hard for you to say?" my voice coming out a lot stronger then I thought it would. I'm surprised. Sephiroth stops, and becomes unearthly still. He basically transforms into a statue before my eyes and I got to admit, I'm kind of amazed. After two full minutes of neither of us moving or speaking, I call out softly, "Sephiroth?"

He turns around stiffly, eyes wide, unbelieveing. "What did you say?"

I blink and swollow thickly, "What... what is it that was so hard for you to say?" I repeat.

He studies me suspiciously, almost like he's about to walk head first into a trap. "That..." he pauses to gage my reaction. I'm not sure what my face looks like but it must have been enough to make him continue, "That I love you..."

"Now... was that so hard to say?" I ask, heat flooding into my face. I lower my gaze to the floor. Slowly, Sephiroth enters my vision. He kneels down in front of me and takes my hands, looking right into my eyes with the strangest look in his. Determination? Understanding? Slight fear? Reluctence?

"For you," he says calmly, blankly, his eyes showing all the emotions his voice lacks, "I would say it forever."

Unable to stop myself, almost like I reliving my memory, I say, "And mean it?"

He nods slowly, still watching me closely, his hands still holding mine. His touch is gentle, like if he held on too hard, I would shatter from his touch alone. Have I really become something like that? So weak and fragil, a tad bit physically but mostly mentally? Why is that?

"With all my heart."

I press my lips together tightly for a moment, thinking. "Sephiroth... what do you think when I get all freaky around you?"

He looks about to refuse to answer, but then he considers it. "Like when you get scared around me?" he clairifies. I nod and he continues, "I... think that if I do something wrong... move too fast, say something wrong... that the beautiful thing we had... will dissapear." his face scrunches up in a way that gives me the impression that he is treding on thin terreign.

I think about what he said, noting the almost desperate sound to his voice. Is this what I am reducing the Great SOLDIER General to? Who else in the world can say they ruined a man's life without even thinking about it or having any control over it?

"And... what do you do?" I ask, "When that happens?"

Once again, like my memory coming to life, long white eye lashes lower to high cheek bones. His hands grip tighter onto my own. "I... freeze."

"Cloud! Sephiroth!" Tifa calls, "Breakfest is ready!"

"Alright!" I call back and stand up slowly, Sephiroth looking up at me with an unreadable look in his eyes. Our hands still holding one another. I look back down to my supposed white haired lover, "Do you know what you should do? I ask slowly, judging his reaction now.

One of curiosity. "No, what?"

I use my right hand in his left and pull him to his feet. "You are left handed and I'm usually afraid that you'll..." I don't want to say it, he understands, "So... hold my hand."

He furrows his brows in confusion. "Hold your hand?"

I nod and start walking out the door. "Yes." I stop to look back at him, "Hold my hand." Reassure me that Masamune is not in your grip. I don't say. But I'm sure he catches the hint. He tightens his grip and follows me down the stairs.

Tifa didn't say anything when she saw us holding hands and the kids were too buisy arguing about some school project that the entire school is doing to notice. Through the entire breakfest, which I finally finsished all my meal for once, we held each other's hand and I actually felt this full sense of calm. Maybe this was the cure for these sudden burst of fear and uncertainty.

I take an awkward bite of scrabbled eggs with my left hand sense my right one is preoccupied. I chew thought-fully and stop when I notice Tifa's left hand, her ring finger adoning a beautiful diamond with a golden brand.

My entire life seems to finally crash down. Tifa is married? When? Where was I? No... I must have been there, it's just... I don't remember. Why? Why does it have to be me all the time with the crazy shit happening to? If there is so many people in the world, why does it always happen to me?

"You're married?" I whisper.

Tifa looks up at me, then down at her hand. "Oh... yeah. I was wondering when you would notice... I kinda hoped you might remember it on your own." She shakes her head and looks up at me with big red-brown eyes, "It was about two years ago."

"To Rude?" I ask, quitely, feeling Sephiroth give my hand a reasuring sqeeze.

She nods. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

"How about; 'Oh, by the way, I got married two years ago. You know, just so you know.' ?"

Tifa lowers her gaze for a moment before looking back at me. "Okay. I'll tell you all about it later, then. If that's okay?"

I nod and continue eating in silence, ignoring the cardboard taste of my once delicious tasteing food. Sephiroth did not acknowledge that we were speaking, but he did grip my hand all the more tighter. If everything just went right to hell... at least I have my personality.

**A/N: I know, not a great ending, but I have something planed, but just not a lot of reason to continue writing it. I'm kind of getting the feeling that people are loosing interest. Don't worry, there is more to the plot, so just hang on. Stay tuned. Read, review and have a nice day!**


	5. Past

Rise and Fall with the Tide

**A/N: Holy crap this took a long time to get up. I'm so sorry. Everyone thank you for being so patient! This one is a little longer then my usual ones. Please enjoy and sorry for the wait!**

The wind blows lightly, ruffling my hair. I close my eyes and surrender to the peace. Something isn't right, something is just over the horizan. Something bad. This... peace isn't going to last forever and that sucks. Like a lot.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." a smooth voice says behind me. I jump and twist my neck around to see baggy pants. I look up to the face, covered slightly with firy red hair and big, wise, yet slightly commanding, mako blue eyes. "Hi Cloud." he says and sits himself next to me, being watchful of the tuff of flowers. We are sitting on the cliff that Zack died on.

"Umm, hello." I turn and look away, embarrest that this man knows who I am but I have no idea who he is. Is this going to happen with everyone I met over the past four years?

The red head makes himself comfertable next to me before saying, "My name is Genesis." I blink slowly. Genesis? Wasn't that the name of Sephiroth's friend? The one that he was talking on the phone with the day of my ballsy proposition? "Genesis Rhapsodos."

I take his hand and shake it, "Cloud Strife... oh you probably already knew that." I blush and lower my head to hide it, this is going to be slow learning for me, I see.

"Don't worry about it," Genesis waves it away without a second thought, "It's always nice to remeet someone again. It's good because now you don't have all the dirt on me that you did before." he winks and a small smile graces my face.

I laugh lightly, "Okay, I guess you get something from this, huh?" I shake my head, "Always look out for number one."

Genesis smiles widely and in a tender voice he says, "You used to say that to me a lot. Are you sure you don't remember?"

I shrug, but he doesn't comment on it. We instead sit there in a peaceful silence, just looking over the abandon city that was once Midgar. Even though four years have past, people still have not venchured far into it, not after unleashing the full rath of Deep Ground.

WRO has completely quarintined the area off. Only agents for the WRO are allowd in but as anyone could guess, people have a way of getting past the guards. Whether it be from a little dishonesty among the guards or some really tactful fool that's willing to risk getting caught.

I run my hands up and down my arms, trying to ease my eratic nerves.

"Cold?" Genesis asks, mako blue eyes gazing at me in his peripheral.

I laugh dryly, "Not in the slightest. More like, nervous." I debate telling him about my jitters for tonight, going out with Sephiroth, but I don't know this guy and he's probably Sephiroth's best friend or something. What bastard goes around confessing their nerves about someone to that someone's best friend.

Although, I don't _know _that they are best friends, but on the phone with Sephiroth the other day, Genesis really seemed to understand Sephiroth and the SOLDIER Hero did seem to be confertable talking to him. Come to think of it, I have seen Genesis in a few of my dreams/memories. I don't think I straight on saw his face but his voice is extremely familiar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Genesis asks, voice light.

And there it is. Just like Sephiroth, everyone is afraid that I'm a ticking time bomb. Maybe I am but still it doesn't feel good to be constantly reminded by the people who are suppose to be my friends, or in this case, friends or my friends.

"No," I say, perhaps a tad snippier then it needed to be. "I'm sorry, it's just that," I frown trying to think of how to say this without seeming to be crazy. "I know that there is something going on between Sephiroth and I... and I want to forgive him. It's just that I fell like if I outright forgive him, even though I must have to get here today," I laugh humorlessly, not even able to look at the red head. "I fell like I am betraying everything that I once fought for. Does that make sense?"

I look at the red head, who was staring at me with a bewildered look on his face. Oh god, I do sound crazy.

"Cloud, is that really how you feel?" he asks.

"Uh, no?" I mumble, looking away, embarrassed.

Genesis puts a hand on my shoulder and waits for me to look at him before he says, "Everyone wasn't sure why you kept Sephiroth at arms length. It has crossed some of our minds that the past might be the cause of this but no one knew for sure."

I frown at him, "Then why the hell didn't anyone think to ask me?"

Genesis gives me a crooked smile. "Everyone was afraid you were gonna blow." Og course they were.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" I ask, watching Sephiroth tying his shoes, with quick swift movements. He stands tall and looks at me.<p>

"Yes, let's go."

So, he came to see me like an hour ago and told me that we would be going on the date tonight, at 5 o clock and that I need to remember to bring my sword. At first I thought he was joking, but the look on his face told me he was completely serious. So, I nodded like an idiot and here I am an hour later, armed. For our date. Who can honestly say that they went on a date with their boyfriend armed with the sword you used to kill him in the past?

Gotta say, this is my first.

Sephiroth has his own bike out front waiting for us. I stop and watch as he hops onto it. "Should I get the Fenrir?"

He starts his up without looking at me. "Waste of gas."

I purse my lips and walk over to him, throwing my leg over the bike and snuggle against his back, being mindful of my sheath. I hear him take a low quick breath, freezing instantly. I could almost feel the tail sprout from my butt, forked tounge, devil horns and batt wings appear. I feel so evil.

After a few moments, he seems to even out his breathing, for he kicks the stand up and revves the engine and looks at me over his shoulder, "Ready?"

Feeling like teasing the SOLDIER General, I wrap my arms around his slim waist and press myself tighter against him, hiding my evil smile and devilish appendages. "Ready."

He stiffens more, hehe pun intended, before giving a curt nod and off we are.

I am so evil. And flirtatious. I never would have guess. Something else, I _totally _turn the white haired general on! Who the hell can say that but me? It better be just me.

I pout at the sting of jealousy that stabs at my heart. I was never the jealous type. Seems I'm not as much the same as I thought.

* * *

><p>I must have dozed, because I jerk awake at the sound of the bike turning off. I pull away so Sephiroth can get off. He offers me a hand, I take it and he helps me off. I look around at the grassy field. Wait, what? It's already staring to get dark out. About an hour or so and it's be pure black out, considering there is no sourse of light here other then setting sun.<p>

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around. It's not like super grassy or anything, it's got a lot of dead patches but it looks a lot more lively than what I've seen so far after waking up.

"30 miles outside of Kalm." he turns to me. "Drawl your blade. I want to show you something."

I blink. "Show me something?" I must have looked skeptical 'cause he gives me a patient look.

"Trust me."

"Easy for you to say," I mumble, grabbing my sword out and looking at him lazily, "Now what, oh wise one?"

He smiles thinly, eyes swimming with an emotion I can't seem to place. "What indeed."

I twitch, "What?"

He blinks, "What, what?"

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I ask defensively. I've never seen this look on his face before. I'm kind of concerned, but not for my safety. "What did I do?"

He shakes his head and summons Masamune to his hand. I immediately grow tense. "What are we doing?" I ask, my voice small.

He points with his right hand to a small building, surronded by monsters. It's about the size of the mako reactor in Niebelhiem, with rusty white walls and probably a fence at one time but seems to have been demolished when the monsters showed up.

"We are going to get into there." He turns to look at me. "I want to show you something, I've never shown anyone. Not even Angeal and Genesis, and nobody alive other than Hojo knows about this place. Shall we go?"

Curiosity overrides my caution, I nod and make my way towards the building.

* * *

><p>We fight a few small monsters outside and make it inside easily. Sephiroth immediately powers on the old building and reluctantly comes to life. I find myself moving with a lot more ease then I did before. I guess even though Sephiroth is now on our side, that didn't stop me from trianing. He might make a great fghting partner. There is a lot of tips I could possibly get from him.<p>

I shake the thought away as we clear through the monsters in a swift manner, they aren't strong at all, just in large quantities.

Finally, when then entire place is cleared out, we make it to a large room. In it, there is a bed, fit for a child, the sheets are yellow and flimsy at the touch, a dresser with only three sets of clothes, a desk with a couple of advanced math and science books on it, the pages also yellow with age. The walls and floor seem to have been white at one time but are now a faded gray. That was all, the only other thing in the room was a window about 15 feet up. This wasn't a room, it was a cage. The door into this place is only able to be opened on the outside. I also dimly notice that the bed has leather restraints for the legs, arms and torso which makes me sick to my stomach.

I look around, sheathing my sword and circling the room. "What is this place?" I think I know what it is, my stomach drops at the look of blank surrender on his face.

"My room when I was 2 to 9. That was when we went to Midgar. My liberties were a lot more controlled at this stage of my life." he tells me.

I can't believe he had to live here. "What about Lucretia?" I ask, turning to him. She seems like such a nice woman, why would she allow her child to go through something like this?

Sephiroth opens his left hand and Masamune dissapears. He walks over to the tiny desk, running his gloved hand over the dusty wooden top. "Mother was not part of the picture at the time." His voice was sad, but his facial features revealed nothing.

I take a step toward but stop. What am I to do? Tell him it's okay? _Ask _if he's okay? Hug him? None of these things seem likely, so I stay where I'm at and instead ask, "Why did you bring me here?"

He doesn't reply for a moment, but finally, he turns to me and smiles lightly. "I'm ready to bury this part of my life and I want you to be here when I do. Then, I want to show you the past."

I blink, "The past? How are you going to do that?" He flat out ignores me. He reaches under the bed, having to crouch down and almost shimmy his way under it pacially. He pulls out an old, feeble shoe box.

"This is all I want. We can go now."

I open my mouth, about to protest, but Sephiroth just walks past me and out the ajar door. I sigh and follow him out.

Once we get to the bike, he turns to look at me. He jerks his head to the side telling me to get the hell out of the way. I move behind him, on the other side of his bike, and watch him summon fire magic to his left hand and throw it at mock 10 at the small building. It explodes in a pillar of flames.

It lights up the night sky. We sit there for about an hour, watching the building and everything it had inside, aside of a little white haired experiment and his shoe box, burn away to ash. Once there is nothing but embers left in a rubble he turns to me and offers his left hand.

"Let's go see the past."

Instead of questioning his logic, like I _wanted _to, I take his hand and follow him up a tiny hill and sit with him on top, in a patch of grass. He lets go of my hand and throws himself back until he's laying on the ground with his hair laying around him like a silky deep gray puddle.

I lower myself onto my back and look up at the stars and stare.

"You might not remember your past," Sephiroth starts slowly, picking his words, "At least you see something of the past."

Realization slowly dawns over me as we stare at the stars together. I stare in amazment at the stars, a smile gracing my lips. I have never though of it like that. Sephiroth flips over so he is on his left side, proped up by his arm. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me.

I glance over at him a few times but he doesn't speak so neither do I. The peace that his presents is currently bringing me... it's amazing. I've never felt this comfertable with Sephiroth... that I can remember. My cheeks beginng to hurt from being stuck in a smiling position for such a long time.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask, breathless, glancing at him in the corner of my eye. His eyes never leaving my face.

"Admiring your breathtaking innocents and beauty," He murmurs, eyes half lidded. I feel heat rush to my cheeks as I look away for a moment, before looking straight at him, my mind made up.

"Don't move." I say slowly and lean closer. His breath sprays across my face once before it stops. I move very slowly, whispering for him to not move, until our lips hover over one another and so low, I barely heard myself, I whisper, "Don't move," one last time, before our lips touch, gently.

The reaction was instantaniously. It was like my entire body yerned for him to touch it. It's like waves of pleasure resinating from my lips travel all the way to my toes and back. His right hand finds it's way to my hip and tentively touches me, once again the thought of being a ticking time bomb flashes through my head but is quickly silenced when Sephiroth is suddenly hovering over me, his weight barely on me but our lips still connected, moving slowly against each other.

At first I was suddenly afraid, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe this is just too much. That is, until I felt the reasurring squees in my right hand, filled with his left, and then everything instantly seemed to be better. With me in his arms, our fingers intertwined and our heartbeats in sync.

**A/N: How was it? I wanted to stop a while ago but I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Have a great day!**


	6. Change

Rise and Fall with the Tide

For the longest time, we merely stare into each other's eyes after pulling away from one another. Sephiroth is still positioned next to me. This love that boils in my chest is foreign, like someone else is feeling this love and it's just washing over me in waves. At this persice moment. I am not afraid of the man that has long since been my nemisis. Instead, there is almost a warmth I feel from him. Something that I can't explain in words. I can only express it through the gentle smile on my face and the affection I'm sure is in my eyes.

Sephiroth seems at ease too. For a while now, he's been walking about on hot coals with me but for this moment, and hopefully many more to come, we are both at peace and are in a place we both feel as though we belong. I like this feeling. It's unnatural but not unpleasent.

I bring my hand out and tenderly touch the side of his face. He leans into my left hand and kisses my thumb, closing those cat slitted blue eyes in the process. I'm not sure how we completely lead up to this moment, there is still a lot that is unclear to me, but I do know something; this is proof that there is a powerful bond between Sephiroth and I. Something that not even a little ameasia can stop.

"Cloud..." His voice is low and breathless.

I run my thumb over his smooth lower lip. "Where we always like this? So... lovey-dovey?"

Thin eyelids part for mako enhanced eyes to appear. He studies my face for a moment before lowering long lashes to his cheek bones. "Somewhat. Not when people were around. But when we were alone, I'm sure we were very..." he makes a face and seems to taste the words, "'lovey-dovey. As you refer to it as."

I drop my hand and close my eyes. "I see. So how did this happen? You and me? I mean, was it a mutual thing or was it like one of us instigated the attraction to the other." I blush, knowing exactly how this sounds and almost hating myself for saying it. "Feel free to not have to answer that if you don't want to."

Sephiroth leans his forehead to mine, his breath and mine mingle lightly. "I will answer all you questions." He murmurs, voice so light if I wasn't mako enhanced, I never would have heard it. "I'm the one that first showed interest in you, Cloud. I am the instigater, I'm afraid. I asked you a series of questions. What qualities you look for in someone, what interests you most about someone, things like that. I must say, I felt like a Turk probing your mind through questioning."

"Being a mental ninja?" I joke, opeing my eyes to look into his. He gives a curt nod, a bit of a bemused look on his face, "So, am I as smart as I think I am, and not have a clue as to what you were really trying to say that whole time."

"Not a clue."

"Damn." He and I chuckle lightly. Finally-_reluctantly_- he pulls away and we stand up. My muscles creek from laying on the hard ground. I turn to Sephiroth, who is standing tall, looking up to the stars with a dazed look on his face. "Sephiroth, you ready to head back?"

He blinks slowly, once, twice, thrice before looking to me and nodding. "Yes, it is getting late and that rude woman will be worried if we take too much time." I laugh and follow him to his bike.

He hops on and I get in behind him, wrapping my arms securly around his waist and lay my head against the middle of his back. His bike roars to life, reminding me somewhat of the Fenrir, but not the same power of dominance that my baby has. I should probably get up early tomorrow and clean her up, see how she's doing, maybe take her out for a ride.

My thoughts trail off as I slip into what I realize instantly to be a memory resurfaceing.

_"Cloud!" Tifa gasps, her red eyes wide and unbelieving. "Have you lost your damn mind? I'm not going to help him? I don't even know why you brought him here in the first place! You know what he did, are you insane?" her voice rises more and more as she goes on._

_I wait as patiently, as someone who is getting annoyed, can be. She's right, but at the same time. She hasn't spent the last 3 hours riding around with him clung to her back like a leech. Admittedly so, I was driving really fast and taking dangerous turns because at the time, and still now a bit, I was annoyed, angry and kind of on the evil side of life. I mean, out of no where he just steps in front of the Fenrir, nearly getting himself killed._

_I was ready to dice him when he looked me in the eye with calm, sane mako blues and asked me, "Who are you?" I knew there was nothing I could do. I considered that maybe he was playing me but the vacant knowledgless look on his face never left and he truely did not seem to know who anyone was. He demanded to be taken to Shinra so I did. Imagin how many heart attacks there were there. Tons._

_So, now I'm at Tifa's bar. Having this heated argument with the kids upstairs and my archenemy outside, sitting on my bike with his head lowered but I know, this glass is not thick enough to stop the sound from traveling. He can hear every word and if he doesn't remember what it is that we are actually saying, then I'm sure he's curious and will ask a lot of questions._

_"Tifa, I already called Cid on my way here. He and Shira will watc__h the kids for a few days. He seems like someone else, like how he was before he went crazy." We both stare at each other for a long time, I can see her resolve crumpling. "Plus, I'm sure there is going to be a Turk watching the entire time. I won't leave his side and tomorrow, we will go to the City of the Ancients. Zack and Aerith are a lot more powerful there. I will talk to them, maybe they can shed some light on what is going on or confirm my fears that he is the bad guy I hope he's not."_

_Tifa frowns with a worried look on her face. "Why don't you go to the City now?"_

_I look away for a moment. "It doesn't feel right to go now. Tomorrow, I think is the best time."_

_Tifa looks like she wants to argue more but then, looks over my shoulder. I follow her gaze to the passive man still sitting on my bike, his head lowered. He looks harmless. He is shirtless and without Masamune, there is dry blood on his back and chest to assume he was attacked by a monster and was hurt by it. Long white hair glows in the waning sunlight._

_"Tifa, please." I turn to her again. "I think it's what needs to be done. I don't know why he has forgotten, if he truely has. I can't just leave someone who doesn't know what's going on to be walking about in a city that will surely try and tare him apart."_

_My childhood friend sighs. She turns away and walks to the stairs yelling for the kids to get packed, now. She steps up to the first step and says over her shoulder at me, "Fine, Cloud. He can stay a few days but he is not to step foot into this house until the kids are out." she leaves the room to help the kids pack._

_I turn away and out out the window at the man that for so long haunted my nightmares. Now he looks so innocent and unthreatening and yet, so dangerous at the same time._

"Cloud?"

I blink and realise that my arms are squeesing tightly around Sephiroth's waist. There is a long moment of silence as I look around. We are at the hilltop overlooking Midgar and Edge. I slowly, untense myself and pull away, mumbling an apology.

"Did you have another vision?" Sephiroth asks, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at me, the bike, dying into silence.

I nod, pulling completely back to look over the cities. "Yeah, it was about me arguing with Tifa about you staying with us for a few days. You could hear us talking outside, couldn't you?"

Sephiroth looks up at the stars as if in thought. "Yes. Do you want to talk about your vision?"

I shrug. "Not really. Although, I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"What do you remember before I found you, or if I'm remebering right, you findinging me?"

Sephiroth smiles lightly at that, as if reminded of something funny. "I remember, being in the desert. I was warm but there was an aching cold in my body. I gues that's what happens when you've been dead for so long," I flinch but he doesn't see me, "I was attacked by some desert monsters before I stepped out from around a rock and nearly lost my life from some maniac driver."

"Maniac?" I echo, a laugh bubbling in my belly. "Are you crazy? Where you drunk when you began wondering about?"

Sephiroth laughs lightly. "Just disorianted is all."

I laugh and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head against his back again. "Whatever you say, General. That's why they pay you the big bucks while the rest of us stare on in envy."

"Jealousy is not a flattering color," Sephiroth teases, turning his bike back on and driving us down the hill on the way to Edge.

I've never thought I would ever be this comfertable with Sephiroth in my whole life. It's almost like a mix between a dream come true and a fantasy realized.

The house is silent and dark when we pull up and Sephiroth parks. We both hop off and face each other like a couple on their first date, but the awkwardness that should be there, isn't. I feel at peace. I feel safe. I feel happy.

"Tonight... was enlightening." I say awkwardly. Oh hey, there is the awkwardness. See? All that needed to happen was me opening my big mouth.

Sephiroth's lip conrners turn up a bit. "I'm sure. Thank you for this chance to prove myself."

I give a little half hearted shrug. "No problem. We should probably get inside."

He nods and follows me to the door. I unlock it and walk into near darkness, with the exception of the moonlight and mako enhanced sight. I manuver myself to the stairs and make it half way up before I realise that Sephiroth is no longer following me.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth is suddenly a few steps lower then mine, so we are eye to eye. The look on his face is sad and loving at the same time. He cups both hand on my face and leans in to kiss my lips very gently and only for a moment before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Cloud."

This kiss is different then the other. There was plenty of love in that one but there was also raw emotions like lust too. But here, there is something so light an airy about it. In this kiss, there is just love. I almost whine at him moving away.

Sephiroth slinks down the stairs and his dark figure becomes one with the shadows in the livingroom.

For the longest time, I just stand there, thinking. Something is empty inside me. It doesn't feel right to just go upstairs and go to sleep, which I'm sure I wont be able to currently. Although, I am a bit scared to ask Sephiroth to join me. Not because he might rape me or something like that, it's just I still am trying to fight something that is getting more and more difficult as time passes.

I step down the steps and walk into the livingroom. I stop at the doorway and look at the lone dark mold on the couch. "Sephiroth?"

It shifts slightly. "Yes?"

I swollow. "Please, for tonight at least... come to bed."

Sephiroth shifts to his feet, staring at me. I can see the glowing blue eyes in the darkness. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?"

I swollow again. "Sephiroth, I can't keep holding this fear of your past self over your head, it's not fair. Besides, I trusted you in my bed before, why should now be different?" I blink. "Goddess, that sounded really bad. Please, forget about that." I blush and turn away, knowing Sephiroth can see perfectly in pure darkness.

Long, powerful arms wrap around me. I feel Sephiroth low breathing in my ear and on my neck. "Thank you, Cloud."

**A/N: There. Two updates in one night. Sorry about the long wait, but I have been so busy with school. I will be able to update again soon, I hope. Have a good day!**


	7. Memories of Strength

Rise and Fall with the Tide

Almost no thought came to me as we climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall to my room. Sephiroth was silent as a mouse as we neared my, and his, room. I should be afraid that he is so quiet, that there is a chance that he could easily sneek up on me unsuspectingly, but I can't fell it. I'm not afraid that something like that may happen, and even if it does, I'm not worried.

For once in my life, I'm not even the slightest bit worried or afraid of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth quietly closes the door behind us and we both pick out clothes and change, my back to him as I slip on my black sweats and loose blue t-shirt. I turn to see Sephiroth puling on his own dark sweats and nothing more. He slowly turns to me, suddenly looking shy.

"What?" I ask, offering a tiny, loose smile.

He slowly moves forward and takes my hand with his left. "I'm so glad you asked me to stay with you tonight." He gives me a ghost of a smile. "Would you kick my ass to the cirb if I kissed you goodnight?"

Feeling slightly bad for how I've been treating him, I shrug, "I donno, life's about risks. You'll just have to try and see."

Sephiroth leans down and lightly presses against my lips, giving the chance to pull away, before kissing me a bit harder then pulling away. A tiny smile on his handsome face. "I guess I pass."

"I guess you do." I murmur.

We both slip into bed like it was the most normal thing in the world between us. My tired mind, by now, seems to be shutting down because once I turn the lamp on my side off and get comfertable under the covers, Sephiroth loops his arm around my waist and I just smile lightly.

He gets extremely close, pressing right up against me and practically burying his face in my hair and instead of being completely uncomfertable and an invasion of my personal bubble like I would think at any other point in my life, it feels so nice.

It feels so right.

Almost like for so long, I've been without something and this moment, whatever it is, has just given back whatever I'm missing.

Immediately, I get comfertable and slip into a deep slumber with Sephiroth at my back.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lockharts, Strifes, Cresents, Wallaces and Denzels!" Reno greets, slipping easily into the bar even though the door is lock-now most likely picked open.<p>

"Hi Reno," Tifa smiles, then frowns. "Wait, did you pick my lock, again?"

Reno stuffs some toast into his mouth. "No."

"Reno," Rude sighs, walking in, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I have a key, you know."

"Damn it, Reno." Tifa snaps.

Denzel and Marlene giggle and exchange looks.

Sephiroth blatently ignores everyone else in the room and continues to eat his food while I drop my head to hide a smile. It's nice to see that even though so much has changed, this isn't one of them. At least this is something that I remember.

"Cloudy boy," Reno says, ignoring Rude and Tifa as they kiss welcome. "How are you doing? Memory getting better?"

I nod. "Yeah, a lot is coming back. I'm still really fuzzy on a lot of stuff but it's getting better."

He grins. "Awesome. Now, I got a surprise for you. I've spent the last 3 days trying to find them. I knew you would want to see them. Believe it or not, the love birds were in Coral. For what? I'm not sure, but the way I see it, I got them, therefore, I should ask no more."

I blink, looking to the Turk in confusion. "What?"

"Hey, Spike."

I turn slowly at that voice, my entire body now facing the front door, ajar to reveal a clad in SOLDIER 1st class outfit Zack Fair and the ever lovely pink garbbed ancient. Both are smiling.

I'm surprised to see them and a bit ashamed that I neglected to even think about them. "Aerith," I stand up. "Zack."

"Hi, Cloud." Aerith smiles lightly. "Reno told us what happened."

"You lost your memories?" Zack questions.

I nod. "Yeah... but they are slowly returning."

"That's good." Zack moves into the room, letting the door clang shut. "Have you spoken to Professor Lucretia? Reno somewhat mentioned it, but we were in the helicopter so I couldn't really hear him."

I nod. "Yeah, she says that there is lifestream in my head, copying my memories but luckily it's not hurting me. She seems to think it has something to do with the materia we unearthed a while back."

Aerith cups her chin with her hand and lays the other against her elbow, nodding with her eyes closed. "Yes..." She drops both hands and opens her eyes. "I think that's a good assumtion. Professor Lucretia is an amazingly smart woman, she's probably on to something already."

Zack nods. "Yeah, Professor Lucretia is one smart cookie. Don't worry yourself too much, Spike. She'll have it figured out soon, I know it. Besides if she doesn't have an idea, well, at least your getting you memories back anyway so no harm done!" He grins.

I nod, feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "Yeah, thanks, Zack, Aerith."

Both give me identical, caring smiles. "No problem."

* * *

><p><em>"You are nothing but my puppet..."<em>

_"Run, puppet. Do my bidding..."_

_"You stigma is gone... that's a shame..."_

_"On your knees, I want you to beg for my forgiveness..."_

Our swords clash. I'm fighting nothing but darkness. I hear his voice, but I can't see him. All I can do is antisipate his next attack from the buzzing of the Masamune vibrating.

_"Good to see you, Cloud."_

_"Tell me what you charish most... give me the pleasure of taking it away..."_

_"I..."_

He stabs me through the chest.

_"...will..."_

He throws me against the nonexistant ground. Pain shoots through my body, old wounds open and begin bleeding profusely.

_"...never..."_

I was so sure! How did he get me? I made sure he didn't lay a hit! In the chest. Again. How does he continue to get past my defence and stab me through the chest?

_"...be..."_

Oh the pain. Tha scortching pain. Masamune vibrating in my chest, gently sawing it's way through the flesh and bone and organ, so clean it's unbelieveable.

_"...a..."_

Vibrant green eyes appear in the darkness above me, connected to the sword within me. He steps forward in the darknes, pulling the blade from my body. I feel the tears of pain slide down my face, but most of all, I feel the betrayal. All along I've been trying to convince myself not to let in, but I end up doing so and now I'm betrayed, just like I feared.

Once again, he betrayed me. Not to work. Not to friends. Not to obligation. But to her. Her distiguishing figure hiding in the darkness behind him. Protected by his mere being.

_"...memory..."_

I shoot into a sitting position, heart pound, breaths labored, a thin layer of sweat covering my entire body. I can feel the heat in the air, yet I'm shivering.

I feel Sephiroth's arms wrap around me, his breath on my ear as he whispers, "It was a dream, Cloud. You're okay."

I try to relax in his hold, but I keep seeing her in the shadows of the room. My breath starts to slow down and so does my heart, but I keep watching the shadows in fear that the horrible dream I just had, stops being a dream and becomes reality.

Sephiroth kisses my neck, still telling me it's all a dream.

Eventually, my muscles relax and I pull his arms from around me, only to turn in his embrace and looking into those gentle, intelligent blue eyes, before curling up against him. He wraps his arms around me and tucks my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry you had a bad dream."

I smile a bit, still weary, but can't stop feeling safe in his embrace. He's not done anything that would make me question his loyalty and his change since I woke up, but that dream... it was so real.

* * *

><p>"Professor Lucretia," I say respectfully to the brown haired woman.<p>

She smiles lightly at me. "Good afternoon, Cloud, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth smiles very faintly. "You as well, mother. Have you found anything out?"

Lucretia nods. "Yes, come here, let me show you."

Sephiroth and I follow the dark haired professor over to her computer. She sits down and types out a series of words and codes and hits a bunch of folders until a profile came up. A lot of folders open up. Mathmatical formulas and equations that leave my head spinning. Even Sephiroth looks really confused and lost. So, the two of us stand awkwardly to one side while Lucretia collects the rest of her thoughts before she finally turns to us.

"Sorry," She smiles lightly. "Okay, now look." She stares at the twin blank expression before she giggles. She covers her mouth, closes her eyes and crinkles her nose. I can't help but think that Sephiroth does the same thing. "I'm sorry. How about I explain it?"

I smile lightly. "Please."

She clears her throat and turns to us. "The lifestream is reacting to the materia that you guys unearthed a few weeks ago. Kinda." She must have noticed my dumbfounded look for she continues, "The lifestream is copying all your memories due to the power that they all have. You know that when we die, all of our memories go to the lifestream that further grows the planet's streangth. Basically, the lifestream is copying your powerful memories to streagthen the planet without killing you."

Sephiroth and I share confused looks. "Why?" I ask.

Lucretia sighs. "I don't know how it works exactly but I have a theory. I think the planet is gathering strength for something. What? I'm not sure but I'm beginning to believe that you aren't the only one that is experienceing this. The mental copying thing. I think that if I were to take a look at Sephiroth, I would find the same thing. My belief is that the only reason that Sephiroth hasn't lost any memory is because of the Jenova cells in his body. The human part and the cells infused with mako would not be able to protect against it, hence why Cloud can't remember. Sephiroth has Jenova's cells that genetically make him up so I believe that is what is saving his memory. If his memories are being copied."

Sephiroth takes my hand. "But I don't have a lot of powerful memories." he argues.

Lucretia gives Sephiroth probably the saddest look I have ever seen. She seems so torchured by her next words. "I never said happy memories. You have a lot of painful memories, Sephiroth, and if they are being copied those are probably the ones that are being copied. I'm so sorry, Sephiroth." She stands up and puts a hand on his arm. She looks as though this really bothers her, that she is really torn up inside because of this.

I suddenly feel really close to her. She reminds me so much of Aerith. So pure. So kind.

I can see the tender, kind look that Sephiroth gives to Lucretia. One of complete and utter love. The look a son would give his mother. He seems to have completely accept Lucretia as his mother and loves her unconditionally.

"It's fine, mother." Sephiroth says softly, face blank but his eyes speak volumes. "How will we be able to learn more?"

She pulls away with a frown. "I'll... have to run tests, Sephiroth."

"Very well. May we start now?" Sephiroth asks calmly.

Lucretia flinches, her thin shoulders tense. "I'm not sure, Sephiroth. There was others that were present at the time that we found the materia."

"But it's me that may have the lifestream in my head, mother." he studies her for a moment. "Mother, I want to figure this out. I trust you. I want this. Test away."

"But-" Lucretia turns, about to protest but Sephiroth shakes his head and her mouth snaps shut.

Sephiroth nods, eyes clear and calm. "Mother, I trust you."

Lucretia looks hurt. Her brown eyes crinkle up for a moment and she looks about to cry, but she swollows thickly and nods. "Yes, well..." She turns away to fiddle with stuff on her desk. "I don't have the nessisary plans to start now. I'll call you back in a few days to get started."

Sephiroth nods, his hand still wrapped around mine. "Goodbye mother, I will see you again in a few days."

Lucretia nods, but doesn't turn back around, her shoulders are still tense. I want to stay back and maybe talk to her, but I don't know what to say. What could I say to her? I mumble a goodbye and let Sephiroth lead me out. My white haired boyfriend seems unfased by the idea of being another test subject but it seems to really bother Lucretia.

Sephiroth and I don't say anything until we got back to the Seventh Heaven. Knowing that he really wont want to talk about it because Sephiroth goes into the livingroom, pulls out Masamune and leasurely starts cleaning it. I'm not really good at reading signs but even I can tell that he doesn't want to talk. So, I grab my own sword and head out to the hill that overlooks Midgar.

I sit there and close my eyes, letting the far away sounds of Edge fill my ears.

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. It's not over yet and I think that somewhere in this chapter is the beginnings of a plot. Whoo. Have a good day, everyone, sorry for the long wait.**


	8. Not Jenova

**Author's note: So, it's been awhile and stories need to be updated. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Word Count: 1,995**

By the time Sephiroth and I go back to see Lucretia, we've gone on another date and have spent quite a few hours kissing in bed...couch...grass outside...on the Fenrir...pretty much anywhere, I guess. We haven't gone beyond that, which a part of me is thankful, because I want to remember everything before we have sex again, but the sex-hungry male part of me is suffering deeply.

Sephiroth and I mutually agreed upon it, though I can tell it's mentally wearing him down too. Which is kind of humorous when I think about it, I mean, who else can say that _the _Sephiroth Crescent is sexually frustrated because of you?

"Good morning, boys," Lucretia greets, smiling warmly.

"Lucretia," I greet.

"Mother," Sephiroth greets lightly.

The long brown haired woman ushers the two SOLDIERs into the room and leads them over to two tables, there are a couple doctors there waiting, including Reeve, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Aerith and Rufus. We all take a moment to greet everyone.

"How do you feel?" Angeal asks Sephiroth, clasping Sephiroth on the shoulder.

The General smiles lightly. "I'm fine. I trust Mother."

"That's good," Genesis grins, "because she's practically killed herself trying to find the least invasive way to perform this test."

Sephiroth smiles very lovingly, allowing himself a quick glance at the older brown haired woman who was talking with one of the doctors, a serious expression on her face.

"If this works, we should definitely celebrate a lovely lady like Lucretia," Zack says. "Hell, even if this doesn't do anything. Props for trying."

Angeal smiles with great mirth and Sephiroth nods his head.

"Scared?" Aerith asks me lightly, a sweet smile on her lips. "You're in good hands."

"I'm not worried," I say without thinking and then realized that I mean it. Like there is a force inside of me that recognizes that Sephiroth isn't a threat to me anymore has also reassured me that Lucretia is nothing like Hojo and would break her back ten ways from Tuesday just to ensure that Sephiroth and I don't even really realize that we are being experimented on.

"That's good," Rufus says, smoothing out his immaculate white suit. "Because we have three hard headed First Class SOLDIERs that are fiercely loyal and ready to go on a rampage at any given moment if it benefit either of you. Oh, and an Ancient that would help."

Aerith laughs musically at that, lightly slapping Rufus's arm. "Of course!"

"Don't forget a protective uncle," Reeve laughs, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How could I?" Rufus muses.

Reeve looks at me in the eye. "How have you been, Cloud? I've been meaning to get away to see you, especially after you lost your memory but..."

I shake my head, holding up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Reeve. I know how busy you are. In fact, I'm glad that I was able to regain some of my memories before seeing you again."

Reeve nods sympathetically. "I know that this must have been very hard for you."

I shrug. "It's been fine, I've had a lot of support and great friends that did, and do, all they can to help me adjust and answer all my questions." I smile at Rufus and Aerith to let them know that both of them are in that category.

Alright," Lucretia claps her hands together. "Let's get started. All that are not part of the procedure or staff assisting, I love you, but remove your butts to the next room."

She ushers out Sephiroth and my friends, with a knowing smile on her face, assuring them that they will be able to see through the observation window. Lucretia has Sephiroth and I sit side by side on a large mental table, and of course, she put a thick, soft blanket over the cold metal up to our shoulders. She had both of us remove our shirts as she put small devices on our heads.

A part of me is still anxious to be on the table again, but I can feel Sephiroth's warmth next to me and Lucretia's hands are gentle and she is telling us everything that she's going before she does it. I can tell that it makes Sephiroth feel better, he's almost relaxed next to me.

Lucretia hesitates before putting on Sephiroth's device. She looks at him with soft brown eyes. "It's almost over, darling. There should be a warmth in your head, that's normal, but you have to let me know if it hurts, okay?" Her eyes flicker up to me to show that goes for me too. I nod.

"Yes, Mother," Sephiroth says softly.

Lucretia caresses Sephiroth's cheek gently. "If it hurts, no matter how slight, tell me." She kisses his forehead, smiling lightly at me. "You too, Cloud. This is not suppose to hurt."

"Yes ma'am," I say, amused. Lucretia nods and moves away to check some of the machines. I turn to look at Sephiroth. "She's really trying to be a good mom, huh?"

Sephiroth looks at me. "I don't understand why, she already is. Mother has been nothing but kind and gentle to me. Is that what a mother does?"

I smile. "Yeah, but my mom was like that in a different way. She was pretty hard headed. She would whip anyone into shape if they messed with her. She believed that we all needed to be confident and strong willed to make it in the big bad world out there."

Sephiroth nods slowly, absorbing the information. He pauses, "Weren't you shy when you joined the Infantry?"

I laugh softly. "Yeah, it didn't really stick until I was older."

He smiles thinly. "I'm sorry... I..."

I shake my head. "No, just..." I sigh, turning to look up at the white wall. "I'm sad that she's not here anymore but I got my closure years ago. I harbor no bad feelings for you... or Shinra... or even the Goddess." I look back over at him. "If she had lived, she would have loved you."

Sephiroth smiles more sincerely at that. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, she would have been like, 'that Sephiroth is so self assured! Now that's how someone is suppose to live! But don't let him go thinking that he's invincible, okay? Because if he starts to believe he's invincible, he'll start to become invisible.' Like that."

Sephiroth caresses my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "She sounds amazing."

I lean into his touch. "She was."

"Okay, boys, I need you both to lay back and relax, closing your eyes. Remember, tell me if anything hurts," Lucretia says softly.

Sephiroth and I obey. Once both of us are relaxed, Lucretia begins the tests.

* * *

><p><em>Burning. A deep cold burning in my chest.<em>

_I can see the stars, like I'm floating in outer space. The sun is blazing to my left. I turn slowly and am blinded by the light. I jerk away and see Gaia, the patches of dead land but overall the planet is alive and well on the way to recovery. Something moves, I see something move on the planet. For a second I wonder if my enhanced eyes can see people moving around on the surface, but then I realize I can see the lifestream working beneath the surface._

_The lifestream moves like lattice work across the planet, beneath the surface. Like a huge spider web. Billions and billions of different break offs and end points. But there is one thing that all of them have in common; they are all connect. Each life, from the weapons, to the ants, the humans, to the plants, to even the planet itself are all connected with, and by, the lifestream._

_The lifestream blazed a bright blue light like the sun and then suddenly Gaia is one hunk of rock, the lifestream is gone. The entire planet is devoid of life._

_Suddenly I'm standing in a field, grass and trees and animals all around. The sky darkens and looks to be on fire. It reminds me of the day Sephiroth called upon Meteor and Aerith died._

_The earth cracks beneath my feet and thin blue strands of light slip from the ground and gather up into the sky, also like it did that day, but I don't see Meteor appear in the sky, but something even bigger. So big, that all life begins to die immediately even as it's about to enter the atmosphere._

_Somehow, I don't really understand it myself, but somehow I know, that the blazing ball of fire heading for the planet isn't a dead rock._

_It's a calamity._

* * *

><p>"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!"<p>

I jerk up and stare into big blue, cat slitted eyes, the pupils are like think lines. I can see concern, worry and uncontrollable, unquenchable _fear. _My heart is beating so loud and so fast, I think I'm having some form of panic attack.

"What...what happened...?" I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I sit up slowly, pulling the mind thingy off my head.

Sephiroth sits back a little on his hunches, still looking tense, his face is unreadable. Lucretia takes the device and puts it away, Sephiroth's.

"You had a seizure," Lucretia says. "Your brain went into overload. It seems that the two of you manage to tap into the lifestream. I think it was sensory overload. I'm so sorry, you two. I had no idea... I should have known that..." Lucretia turns away, ashamed and upset with herself.

"No," I mumble. "You couldn't have known."

Lucretia looks like she doesn't believe that, but swallows her shame for the time being. I glance up to see Angeal, Genesis, Zack, and Aerith a few steps away, like they had all rushed in when the seizure started but didn't get far before it stopped. They are all frozen, eyes wide.

Sephiroth's face goes slack.

"Sephiroth?" I reach out and shake his shoulder. He doesn't respond. He just stares blankly, like he's lost in thought.

"Is he okay?" Zack asks.

"I think so..." I murmur.

Angeal clears his throat, relaxing his posture. "Did you guys... see anything?"

I think hard, now that the adrenaline has slowed down, my mind is clearing. "I saw... Gaia. It was like a recreation of the day Aerith died." I quickly glance at the girl dressed in pink. Her green eyes are wide. "But... it wasn't Meteor... it was something else. I think... I think it was a Cetra."

There is a long moment of silence. I stare into Aerith's big green eyes, they get wider and then cold realization passes over her face. She starts to tremble lightly.

"For real?" Zack whispers. "Is it Jenova?" Everyone tenses at the name, excluding Sephiroth who has yet to escape his thoughts.

Aerith steps close to me, her thin hands are shaking as she brings them up to my temples. She closes her eyes and concentrates. I almost feel her presence enter my mind, and as soon as she's there, she pulls back as if burned, letting out a yelp.

"Aerith!" Zack grabs her and holds her as she trembles. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"That wasn't Jenova," Aerith whispers, horrified.

"Sephiroth," Lucretia calls out to her son, grabbing his arm and shaking it frantically. "Sephiroth, please, wake up! Answer me!"

"It's not a Cetra?" Rufus asks, stepping out of the next room slowly, I can see the color drained from his face.

Aerith shakes her head, face pale. "No, I said it's not J-Jenova... but it is most definitely a Cetra."


End file.
